


The Phoenix

by missasgard



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Funny, Romance, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missasgard/pseuds/missasgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexi Stark, Co-CEO of Stark Industries by day, ruthless S.H.I.E.L.D assassin by night was left for dead when Loki attacked New York. Now she's ordered to protect him. Can she do it without killing him first? Loki regrets his actions and this is the story of when love and hate collide and what happens next. Can Clint see past what Loki did or lose the only girl he ever loved. Team-fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Lexi! Get up!"

I groaned, turning onto my stomach and pulling my pillow over my head "Piss off Steve, I'm trying to sleep!"

My roommate just laughed, finally managing to pick the lock on my bedroom door, before ripping me out of bed, throwing me over his shoulder and walking down the hall towards the living room, "We have guests, play nice" he warned. I frowned at his back, why do I have to be nice?

"Alexandra Stark, what sort of time do you call this?"

I perch myself so I'm only half hanging over Steve's shoulders and eyeball my big brother "Enough of the Alexandra, Anthony"

"I brought coffee"

I made a show of considering for a moment before grinning at Tony "Then you are forgiven"

Steve put me on my feet and I turned to see people filling every available seat in our living room, a hard task in the spacious penthouse apartment we also share with Clint Barton.

I looked around the room at my favourite people in the entire world: The Avengers, S.H.E.I.L.D Director Fury, Agents Coulson & Hill plus Jane and Darcy, my favourite girlfriends. In short, my family.

Thor was the first to greet me in his usual loud manner, declaring "Lexi, how wondrous you look for having just risen for the day"

I laughed as I walked forward for my usual hug, Thor's hugs are the greatest, he's so big and muscly that you can't help but feel totally safe in his arms. He kissed my forehead then lifted me up and spun me around; I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder. Looking up, my entire body felt like it had frozen in fear. There was a pounding in my ears and my breath came in short, laboured bursts.

The cause? The god who had enslaved one of my best friends. The god who tried to take over my home. The god who had come so close to ending  _ **my**_  life without a thought. The god who was now seated on my favourite chair, watching me through his bright green eyes.

Loki Laufeyson.

I'd have to burn that chair.


	2. Escape Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This cannot be happening!! - Lexi Stark

**Escape plans…**

I stepped back from Thor who just stared at me. I turned around to see everyone else with similar expressions on their faces. Darcy moved towards me but I held up my hand to stop her. Then Loki opened his mouth & I saw red. "I'm going to give one minute for an explanation as to why THAT BASTARD IS IN MY HOME! I SUGGEST SOMEBODY FUCKING USES IT!"

There was complete silence following my outburst until my cell phone vibrated, I glanced at the screen and saw that the S.H.I.E.L.D Council 'requires my presence' Great! Just what I need right now. Ugh! I stormed to my room and jumped in the shower trying to uncover the reason why my family would bring that monster into my home, why Clint would be ok with being anywhere Loki after he took control of his mind and forced him to kill other S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Coulson and I just managed to narrowly escape with our lives after Loki's attack.

I traced the scar that ran from the middle of my neck, down my chest, stopping just under my left breast. I hated it. Steve kept telling me that I shouldn't be ashamed of it, that it shows I'm a survivor but every time I look at it I'm reminded of how fragile and weak I felt as I fell at Loki's feet. I remember feeling the energy from the Tesseract battling to stop my heart. And I remember Loki laughing down at me as drifted from consciousness.

I gave up on trying to fathom the reasons behind my family's actions and focused on what the Council could want with me as I got out of the shower. I hadn't been on any missions in the four months since the attack on New York so I knew I hadn't screwed anything up there. Maybe I'm getting fired? I shake my head to myself. Nope it can't be that, I'm one of the best they've got, not to brag at all, it's just a fact. Since Natasha had been asked to give some promising new recruits advanced combat training, Clint and I were put in charge of advanced weapons training. Our recruits were getting some of the highest marks S.H.I.E.L.D had ever seen.

I sighed as I pulled on my "dressed down" uniform of black skinny jeans, flat black knee high boots and a black turtle neck sweater (the sweater being my choice as it completely covers my scar, everyone had long given up on trying to get me out of them.) I grabbed my leather jacket, my phone, and the keys to my Audi R8 and made to leave my bedroom. Until I remembered the people I was currently pissed with would be waiting outside for me.

"Jarvis"

"Yes, Miss Stark"

"I'm in need of a quiet getaway if you don't mind"

"Of course Miss Stark, the 'Tony's being an ass' protocol perhaps?"

I sniggered to myself as I walked towards my closet, I love making Jarvis say things like that about my brother, childish I know but it pleases me to no end, Tony still believes Jarvis only listens to him. Not for a long time has that been the case, after all we both took our brains from our father and I helped programme Jarvis from the start. Plus I think he just likes me better.

I went to the back of my closet, and waited for Jarvis to open the vent for me. I pulled myself up and through then J slid it closed again. This is mine and Jarvis's little secret invention, again based on my childish side we designed an escape route that can only be accessed from my room and is basically one big helter skelter slide that finishes in a small cupboard with a retina scanner door that only opens from the inside. Outside of that is the buildings private parking garage where I keep a small selection of my cars. When I got to the bottom I thanked Jarvis, scanned my eye and opened the door. I immediately wished I hadn't

Clint and Coulson were leaning against a S.H.I.E.L.D issued BMW, looking right at me. Busted.

I got in the back seat without a word knowing only too well that Clint would break the silence for me. Coulson sat up front with the Hawk beside me.

"So…hiding are we?"

I shot him a glare as I spat "No!"

"Then why did you come down via your super-secret slide?"

I gaped at him "What?…How did?...When?" I spluttered at him in disbelief.

"I'm your best friend?"

I raised my eyebrows at him and waited,

"Okay okay, you talk too much when you mix Jager and Tequila" he laughed

Damn it, I pouted. Clint moved and wrapped his arms around me and rested my head on his chest his chin on top. "You ok Lex?" He asked while he rubbed his hand up my arm, a gesture he knew soothed me. I shook my head and he pulled back to look me in the eyes "I'm sorry you had that thrown at you without warning this morning, it wasn't fair and I'm not trying to make excuses but it got sprung on me and Steve 5 minutes before he woke you up too, next time something happens I swear I'll give you as much warning as I can. Deal?"

I hugged him again "Deal" and kissed him on the cheek "Why are you two following me anyway?"

"Hawkeye and I were summoned to the same meeting with the Council as you and no we don't know what it's about before you ask" Phil answered, laughing, as I stuck my tongue out at him "Are you my friend again too?" he asked with a pout and puppy dog eyes

"Hmmmmm okay but after this no-doubt crock of shit meeting you two can buy me a beer. Each"

"Guess that's fair enough" Phil said as we pulled up to the gates of the S.H.I.E.L.D compound and he flashed his badge "Let's get this over with"


	3. Chapter 3 - Somebody kill me please…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it just gets better! - Lexi Stark

S.H.I.E.L.D HQ is fairly quiet when we enter but that is probably due to the fact that Fury and Hill are still at my place as far as I know. Clint, Phil and I made our way through the labyrinth of corridors towards the conference room used solely to speak to the Council, chatting as we went

"So Phil, how was your holiday?" I asked, smirking and sliding a glance his way. Fury had decided two weeks ago that he had been working too much and too hard since his run in with "The Great Horned Bastard" (Fury's words) and demanded that his number two take a holiday to 'de-stress' from everything. Phil did not appreciate the Directors suggestion at all, resulting in a highly entertaining screaming match that had myself and Agent Hill rolling around laughing in the assistant's office outside Fury's. When Coulson screamed "Get fucked" and stormed out I thought Maria was going to laugh up a lung. Until Fury called her in that is.

"I was sent to the Bahamas, where I lay on the beach, drank fruity drinks with sparkly things and umbrellas in and watched couples act all lovey dovey. On the 3rd night I prayed that Loki would turn up and finish me for good. Does that answer your question?" he replied looking at me with raised eyebrows and then wincing when I slapped him across the back of the head.

"Don't even joke about that" I said quietly and he gripped my shoulder apologetically "It can't have been all that bad?"

He shrugged "Well those fruity drinks do pack quite a punch"

"Yeah Clint can attest to that" I laughed and danced out the way of the kick that my partner had aimed at my ass. For his birthday last month I had decided to take everyone on a tour of the Caribbean on my yacht as Clint had never been but at the last minute the agency decided they could only spare their Hawk for two days so instead Steve and I invited our closest friends, decorated our apartment in a Caribbean fashion, raided the bodega down the street for appropriate food and utilised the bar tending skills I had learned in college to create drinks that quite frankly blew the head off of everyone. Mr-I-turned-34-today-these-drinks-can't-touch-me (done with the dance and everything) had ended up worse off than everyone, singing on the karaoke and dancing on the tables with me and Darcy before it had even hit midnight. Everyone who was there that night knows that but only I know that I had gone to bed around 3 and was woken at half past 4 to someone throwing themselves on my bed and cuddling up to me. I could tell by the arms that it was Clint so I was perfectly content to go back to sleep until he kissed beside my ear and whispered "I love you". Yeah I lay there for hours too scared to move until he woke up at 7 and staggered into his own room. When I heard his shower turn on i ran around my room throwing clothes on and ran out the door shouting to Steve that I was looking for wedding dresses with Pepper. While we were having lunch I got a text from Clint saying "never mix me a drink again, I can't remember a thing" I admit that kinda hurt.

"Yes, I've seen the pictures" Phil said, ignoring Clint's scowl "What I want to know is why I was forced to take a vacation while you, who was hurt much worse than I was and doing much more work than me gets to stay at home. But I suppose it's you so I shouldn't be too surprised. You've got everyone wrapped around your little finger don't you" He threw me a fond look as we at last reached the conference room and stepped inside. Thank god neither of them noticed my nervous look or shaking hands. Typically the Council was already waiting for us.

"Agents Coulson, Barton & Stark thank you for joining us this morning, please be seated so we may begin" the almost blacked out silhouette of the Head of the Council said

"Yes Sir. To be honest I have a few things to deal with after we are done here so the sooner the better works for me" I replied as I sat down in between my boys.

"Agent Stark we are aware of the situation you are referring to. It's actually why you have been called here today."

All three of us looked at each other and Clint asked "Loki?"

"Indeed Agent Barton, Thor and his brother arrived on earth late last night with their father and proceeded to these headquarters immediately to meet with ourselves and Director Fury. It was made clear to us that Loki has suffered greatly since his bid to take over our planet. It has also been proven to us that Loki was not in control of his own mind at that time and is under great threat from the entity that had controlled him. As such it has been agreed that in order to ensure his safety, Loki will reside on Earth for the foreseeable future under the protection of the Avengers. He will reside in Avengers tower under constant supervision an-" He cut off as I stood from my chair, hands trembling as I struggled to keep myself calm.

"Okay let me get this straight. Loki claims that he wasn't in his right mind when he attacked us, almost killed Phil and I, took over Barton and various other S.H.I.E.L.D agents minds in order to manipulate them into committing various acts of violence, opened a portal above New York and let aliens run rampant, left me with some sort of electrical current running out my hands that I can't understand never mind control and  **NOW**  you want the people he hurt to protect him? To take him in? Do you actually think the Avengers will accept this? My breathing was shaky as I finished. I saw Phil and Clint staring at me from the corners of my eyes but I paid no attention. I couldn't get over what I was hearing.

"Agent Stark the Avengers have already been informed of what has occurred and although I can't say they are happy, they understand why this has to happen. Loki could prove to be a powerful addition to the Avengers Initiative and as such we must do what we can to protect him. We and the Avengers, minus Agents Coulson and Barton, have already agreed with Odin on this and we had asked that they allow us to inform the three of you as we knew it would be hardest for the people he directly harmed to agree. It would appear that they decided against this course of action, informing agents Coulson and Barton only moments before Capt. Rogers woke you up. For this we apologise.

I huffed and sat back in my seat just staring at the screen, trying to make sense of the scramble in my head.

"Okay" I started, taking a deep breathe. "I get why you wanted to inform my colleagues but why the big hoo-ha about me finding out? I'm not an avenger" At this Phil scoffed beside me "I live in a separate apartment with Steve and Clint, so therefore shouldn't have to have any contact with the sheer crazy that is Loki. Let's be honest I'd have been much happier not knowing he was back"

"I'm afraid Agent Stark that was not a course of action we were willing to take. As you yourself have pointed out you live with two of the members of the Initiative, your brother is another member, you classify the remaining members as family, as well as Dr Foster, her assistant and your brother's fiancé. You are also one of the highest ranking agents of this organisation. There was no way to keep this from you. Also, both Hawkeye and Capt. America will soon be moving into Avengers tower with the rest of the team. You will be joining them."

I realised I was sitting with my jaw hanging wide open but for the life of me I couldn't remember how to close it. They had to be shitting me. Right? Did I say that out loud?

A barely noticeable chuckle was followed by "Yes you did and no Agent Stark we are not. You were not asked to be a member of the Avengers at the start as you had just completed training and to quite frank although you were in the same league, Agent Romanoff was chosen ahead of you. After the Battle of New York you proved yourself more capable than we had anticipated. You have also shown more control with the powers Loki left you with than you give yourself credit for. Remember that we were the only people aware of these powers before this meeting and kept a close eye on your training with them since. Now we believe you would be a welcome addition to this team."

Phil leaned forward in his seat, frowning at the screen. "There's something you aren't telling us"

A sigh sounded from the screen to the right of the head Councilman. A female voice said "Loki realises that Miss Stark has suffered the most from the events of four months ago and wishes to try and make up for that. He hopes to be able to help her gain more understanding & control of her new powers."

Clint sighed beside me "Is that all?"

"No. it has been decided that Agent Stark will be responsible for Loki until the threat against him has been dealt with. He still struggles to understand Earths customs. We believe that Agent Stark is the best equipped to help him with this. In turn we hope that this relationship will result in both Agent Stark and Loki becoming extraordinary members of the team."

Clint was on his feet "I don't want her anywhere near him! It's not happening!" He screamed.

"That is not up to you Agent Barton, remember yourself. Our decision is final. Welcome to the Avengers Initiative Agent Stark. You are dismissed"

All of the screens went black. The three of us sat in silence, the seconds stretching into minutes. I cleared my throat.

"Well screw the beer, some of those head blowing fruity drinks are called for right about now."

I turned to look at the two men beside me to see them staring at me, arms crossed, side by side.

Phil cocked an eyebrow "Powers?"

I sighed. Yeah. I'm fucked.

 


	4. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes keeping it all in just isn't an option anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this is an angsty chapter but I think Lexi needed it and I really didn't want it to go over into 2 chapters. Hope you enjoy :) L xx

Truth 

“Can we go somewhere else and talk about this please” I asked in a low voice. I had known I was going to have to tell everyone at some point, I just hadn’t known where to start.

“Yes, we can go to my place, we won’t be disturbed there” Phil said, still looking at me strangely and guiding me by my elbow softly. 

We made our way through HQ and into the car. We didn’t speak all the way to Phil’s home, 2 Blocks from Avengers Tower and 3 away from my apartment. Once we got in, I went straight to the spare room I had used when I moved myself in to take care of Phil after he had been released from the medical bay. There were still some clothes of mine in one of the drawers and as I stripped off, putting on my favourite sweatpants and a hoodie of Steve’s, I already felt a bit better about what had happened. I padded back through to the living room, snatching a pair of Phil’s socks and tying my hair up as I went. Clint passed me a Corona as I moved past him to sit on the loveseat that had so obviously been designated as mine it may as well have a neon sign. 

I sat down. And I waited. And then waited some more. Okay this is creepy they’re just staring at me. As I watched Clint took a breath as if to say something and then just looked at Phil and closed his mouth. I drained my beer; clearly it was up to me. 

“Where do u want me to start?”

“We know everything up until Loki attacking you and we’ve seen the scar, but you’ve never spoken about what he actually did to you” Clint said and handed me another drink.

I took a deep breathe: “Ok so I had gone to the top of Stark Tower to try and stop the device that had opened the wormhole, I figured since I had helped Selvig work on the Tesseract I might be able to find a way to switch it off but before I could even get near it Loki was in front of me blocking my way” I took in another breathe to steady myself. “I don’t know what came over me, being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent I’ve followed orders and killed a lot of people but looking at Loki I saw red. He had killed you Phil, taken over your mind Clint and forced you to do things you would never have done and I knew how much that had hurt you, especially thinking it was your fault he (pointing at Phil) was dead, he was trying to hurt my family. For the first time in my life I wasn’t following orders but I wanted to kill him. I wanted to tear his heart from his chest and stamp on it. Unfortunately killing a god isn’t easy for a ‘disgusting mortal female’. I put everything I had into fighting him, managed to get a few good hits in and the sound of his nose breaking was extremely satisfying to hear. But the fight didn’t last long, he caught me with a kick to the stomach and down I went under the landing platform. Something flashed out of his sceptre and I couldn’t move, just stuck there on the floor, watching him watch the battle in the streets…”

I realised I had tears streaming down my face so I took a moment to compose myself, walking into the kitchen to dump my second empty bottle and grab a fresh one. As I walked back out Clint patted the space on the couch next to him but I shook my head. “I’ll cry if you hug me now, just let me get through this ok?” I tried to smile at him but I could see he wasn’t having it. He sat back and gave me a short nod.

“So there I was, willing myself to get up and Loki started his spiel about how we ‘worthless creatures’ were made to be ruled, the usual stuff, when Tony landed right above me and Loki followed him into the tower. I couldn’t hear what they were saying but I saw Tony get thrown through the window. Next thing I knew Loki had pulled me up by my throat and was screaming in my face that we should feel privileged that he wanted our planet, that we should be grateful our pitiful existence would be given ‘greater meaning’. I told him that he would never win.” I took another deep breathe and looked up at them. Phil must have seen something in my face as he got up then returned a few seconds later with a bottle of Tequila and three shot glasses.

“I figured we could use something stronger” He said, pouring out the measures.

I knocked mine back, welcoming the burn on my throat that had started to ache in remembrance of Loki grabbing me. “Loki didn’t appreciate me saying that at all. He stabbed me in the chest with the sceptre and I thought that was it, that I was dead. I wasn’t though, he told me he had stopped exactly an inch from my heart because he wanted me alive just a few minutes longer. Then he…uh...he…showed me things” I could see the images that were burnt onto my mind like a slideshow, the tears started to fall again and I looked down so the guys wouldn’t see. But there was no hiding it in my voice. “Horrible things that I’ll never forget. He showed me when he killed you Phil, he showed me the way he was going to kill you all in explicit detail, forced me to watch how Tony would die to avenge Pepper, How he would throw Tasha off a building with no-one to catch her,” I was really sobbing now “Clint he made me watch you put a gun in your mouth and pull the trigger. Then he pushed the sceptre that final inch and I was falling and I didn’t know what was louder, the pain, the sound of my heartbeat dying in my ears or Loki laughing when I landed at his feet. All I could think about was that I’d failed you all” I finished in a whisper.

“Hey” Phil hushed, kneeling down in front of me “my agents don’t cry you know, that’s against the rules.” He put on his ‘Coulson-the-hard-ass’ face and I gave a watery chuckle. Phil lifted my head and looked into my eyes questioningly.

I nodded and said “I’m fine, it’s just hard talking about it”

“Ok” Phil turned and poured us another shot each, giving me a chance to wipe my eyes and control my breathing. When I was done I looked up at Clint who was looking straight at me, jaw clenched tightly. I ducked my head down, avoiding his eyes.

“What happened next?” Phil asked.

“Well it was just black, nothingness for ages there was that really confusing time I could hear things but my body refused to react to it plus I kept drifting back out when I tried to concentrate, and then I managed to open my eyes a few times, not for long though and then eventually I did and Nick was there. Told me I’d been in and out for six days and that I shouldn’t try to talk because Loki had damaged my windpipe. But to me my throat felt fine, in fact everything did. I felt really, really tired but ok at the same time. At the time I put it down to the drugs the doctors had probably been pumping into me. If only. Anyway, Nick told me I was on the helecarrier, that all you guys were ok, apart from Phil, that you were all safe and that my motherfuckin’ ass better be out that bed in a week” I laughed and Phil smiled but Clint was still sitting stony faced. “After he left I tried to go back to sleep but couldn’t so I switched the T.V on hoping it being on in the background would lull me to sleep. But..uh..turns out the news was the greatest thing to put on, it was showing Tony flying into the wormhole with a missile on his back and I thought my heart had stopped again, there was rushing in my ears and I felt so warm. Then from that camera angle you could see the missile explode and that’s when bright blue electricity shot out my hands and blew the T.V up.” 

I stopped to flash a look up at both of them, they were both staring at me with their mouths agape. I threw back another shot “Yeah, seriously.” Phil shook his head as if to clear it and sat back in his seat. Clint stayed where he was. “All of a sudden what happened six days earlier became the second most terrifying moment of my life. I don’t even remember getting out of bed but the next thing I knew I was in the corridor and my hands were still glowing blue and I had no idea what was happening to me. The doctors and nurses were trying to help me back into my room but I was so scared I’d hurt them if I touched them. So I ran. Then something in my mind, I don’t know, ‘sensed’ people chasing me so I opened the next door I came to. And there you were Phil, lying asleep in a hospital bed, with a very much he’s alive! Heartbeat. Clearly I’d had enough because I passed out again. I woke up the next day and Nick was there again with Maria. They told me that Tony was alive and that Coulson would be okay but he hadn’t woken up yet. I asked him what had happened to my hands and he handed me the doctor’s report.

“According to the report the doctors couldn’t figure out how I had survived at first, my heart was only beating once every 5 minutes and my windpipe was crushed. But then one of the nurses had noticed that my bruises were fading and the smaller cuts were healing. Fifteen minutes after I’d arrived my windpipe had somehow opened up and the swelling had gone down. One hour & thirty seven minutes later the huge hole in my chest had closed completely, leaving just the scar. After this the doctors had run tests and discovered that my heartbeat was now at half the speed of a normal persons, my blood and DNA were what they could only call super-charged and that my body was giving off some sort of energy in waves. I was allowed to leave after that, I was completely healed so why keep me in, and the three of us went to the Helecarrier’s conference room and met with the Council. It was decided that we would keep the ‘electric hands’ on the down low until I had control over them. Every night I train with it, I’ve gained a certain small level of control but not nearly enough, I now know that it will flare up if I’m angry, sad, excited or scared. I’ve had a few slip up, near misses and a lot of bad nightmares. That’s why you got sent on holiday and I didn’t. They just couldn’t take the risk I would lose control. They only let me bring you home because they thought I might blow us out the sky if the said no.” I gave a wry smile “They were right, I was going nuts stuck up there.”

“And that’s it. That’s everything.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Clint wasn’t looking at me anymore, if I hadn’t been so familiar with his voice I wouldn’t have known who had spoken.

I sighed. “Honestly? Because I had absolutely no idea when this could go off and I didn’t want to hurt any of you. It was better I stayed away until I could handle it. And then when I did you all had your own stuff going on and I didn’t want to load more on top or for nobody to come near me y’know ‘just in case’. Plus I was here looking after Phil and sneaking out whenever he fell asleep. It was easier to not think about it when I didn’t have to.”

Clint sighed and rubbed his face “Lex you still should have told us, I get the personal reasons for keeping it quiet but where us and everyone else is concerned none of the other stuff would have happened” He turned to look at Phil, “Would it?” Phil shook his head “See! No, it wouldn’t. We’re your family Lexi Stark, no matter what. Okay?”

I laughed and wiped at my yet again wet eyes. I went over to Clint for my now overdue hug. Clint grabbed Phil in too and we stayed there, arms wrapped round one another for a few minutes. I pulled away and kissed them both on the cheek. “Thanks guys.”

Phil stood, kissed me on the head and said “Love u Lex” I smiled up at him and then Clint who grabbed me round the waist and dragged me onto the couch beside him. “You ok?” He asked me.

“Yeah I’m fine” he narrowed his eyes “I am! I swear. It actually feels better that I’ve told someone.”

He just nodded as Phil came back in with yet another beer for us, obviously sober was not how I’d be spending the night. Not that I’m complaining at all.

“So any questions?” I asked

Clint took a huge gulp of beer, frowned and then asked “When you said the T.V blew up, like how blown up was it? Like slightly smoking or KABOOM? While making an ‘explosion’ gesture with his hands.

Phil burst out laughing “Trust you Barton, after everything we’ve found out tonight, to ask just how powerful she is.”

Clint had the decency to attempt an affronted look “What?! I’m only asking!” He looked at me “Well?”

I took a swig of my beer, “They were picking shrapnel out of the walls.”

Clint let out a long low whistle. 

I chuckled. “Yeah but I don’t think that’s it at its strongest either. I’m too scared to push it though.”

“I can see why” Phil said “So why do you think after all this that the Council want you to protect Loki?

I threw my hands up to show my frustration “I don’t know, probably the reasons they said, they want me and Loki to join the Avengers and they possibly think that you will both forgive Loki easier if I do. I just can’t believe they think this is a good idea, I barely managed to stop myself from frying him this morning”

“I’d pay to see that” I punched Clint on the arm but put too much power into it and slipped forward until my elbow was on his thigh with my chin on my hand. Maybe enough alcohol for me tonight, I hadn’t eaten anything today and frankly after everything that had happened I was wiped. I moved so my head was on Clint’s lap and he started twisting the ends of my hair in his hand. So relaxing. I felt more than heard him take a deep breath. “What if Loki really is sorry? What if he was being controlled and does want to help you with all this? It’s possible.”

I thought about it for a few moments. “I don’t know. I could probably forgive what he did to me, but I don’t think I’ll ever forgive what he did to you two. And I don’t think I can ever forget any of it” I turned over slightly and looked at him. “Can I think about it tomorrow?” He nodded. I stretched up and looked at Phil “Okay if I stay here tonight? I can’t face anyone else at the minute.”

He leaned over and flicked me on the nose “You don’t usually ask, don’t start now. Pizza for dinner?” We both ‘yes pleased’ our agreement and Clint turned the T.V on to some football game as Phil made the call. 

Before Phil had hung up, exhaustion, the alcohol and the feel of Clint’s fingers against my scalp had carried me off into the best sleep I’d had in four months.


End file.
